


Loyalty Lies

by Bexchu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Five years changes a lot between you and Dimitri, especially his behaviour. Now he's not so nervous to demand what he wants.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 157





	Loyalty Lies

“I gave you the option to stay by my side, all those years ago.” 

Dimitri barely looked up from the intricate maps he was poring over, nor did he raise his voice above a deceptively disappointed grumble; you could hear the undertones of excitement that reminisced of the old Dimitri. 

“So tell me. What changed? Why are you here now.” 

You swallowed. He was pissed, you'd always known that the day you left with Edelgard his heart had broken but you stood by that decision. She was your friend. Was. Time had changed everyone who attended the academy; mostly for the worst, even those you still wanted to call dear friends, even yourself. 

“I... I wasn't wrong. Not at first. But things went too far. Dimitri, you value something more than power. I think.”

He forfeited a wry chuckle, “you do not seem convinced. Perhaps you view me as a beast too? Maybe you're not really mine.” You tried to protest as he removed his cloak but he wouldn't even spare you a look until he sat and beckoned you closer. “Get on your knees and convince me of your loyalty. Prove yourself.” 

Slowly you lowered, watching his hand reach to your shoulder. It wasn't the firm grip of his hand that kept you in place but finally having his eyes on you. That intense look that kept you awake for nights on end and plagued your dreams. More gently he swept your hair back and settled his hand on the back of your neck. Not another word was needed, just the encouragement to begin kissing your way over his clothed thighs up to his crotch. 

He hadn't changed. He still let out that same sigh of need when you touched him and you felt excited to be of use to him. Already you could feel his cock pressing against your lips through the fabric, only now he hadn't the patience for any of your teasing. 

Dimitri fisted your hair, signalling you weren't fulfilling his expectations of loyalty yet. He didn't want to have to do everything for you so when you finally took his cock out of his pants and into your mouth he couldn't help but praise you. It had been so long since he'd last been blessed with the sight of your head between his legs and it was so good to see you worshipping his cock. Your mouth was divine and he meant to take every last ounce of your innocence. The second you walked into his room he'd known he'd keep you here, proving your love and loyalty for him every night for the rest of forever. 

He began to lift his hips in rhythm with your sucking, pushing more and more of his cock into your mouth until he was pushing down your throat and tears pricked at your eyes. His grip tightened, this was definitely new. Self control and restraint were something he had always struggled with but this was mindless, possessive need. Already you could taste how close he was and apparently he wasn't waiting any longer than necessary. His cock pulsed and you felt hot cum spilling down your throat, his moans becoming more desperate than ever as he pulled back to fill your mouth with his seed.

His head spun. Closed eyes opened to you looking up at him; did he see adoration in your eyes? Did that truly matter when all he wanted to hold your chin and have you open your mouth before you swallowed. He never appreciated this sight like he should have done. So many nights he fantasized about this reunion and this certainly wasn't all he wanted.

He began to stroke your hair gently after a moment, his other hand taking the dagger from his belt as he instructed you to stand. Your breath caught as the cold metal was traced over your legs up to your torso, lifting the fabric of your shirt so the blade tip was pointed against your skin. He held the position for a moment before cutting your garments open, haphazardly throwing them off you and pulling you onto his lap. Once again you felt him hard and that smug grin returned.

“You won't be needing clothes as much now. A moment on your knees doesn't prove anything but it wasn't like I ever meant to let you go". 

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is swordboys-and-glampires and twitter is bexchu1 (though Im still not sure how it works). Feel free to stop by and make requests or just yell at me about your favourite 3h characters.


End file.
